Love And Forgiveness
by RomanceGirl14
Summary: The story takes place after season 1 episode "Masquerade Unmasked" The brawlers discovered that Alice is Masquerade and she runs away. The brawlers are worried sick about her. Where is she? Will she ever be found, and if so who finds her? Will a certain ninja boy convince her to come back?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic. YAY! This is the first chapter, if you want me 2 continue PLEASE tell me. I have more of it already written.**

* * *

**Love And Forgiveness**

** All of the brawlers had mixed emotions about what had happened that day. Dan had finally beat Masquerade in a Bakugan brawl and became the number one ranked player in the world. What first started out as a battle of good vs. evil turned into a big fit of laughter as Dan and Masquerade lay on the ground. When Dan asked Masquerade to join the team Masquerade said that he would not be wanted and he did something that surprised everyone, he took off his mask. When he took off the mask, where Masquerade once stood was a red haired girl with brown eyes and a very confused look on her face. It was Alice. **

** Alice, the girl who they least suspected would be masquerade. Then Hal G showed up and explained about what happened to Alice. He explained that she just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and there was an explosion of negative energy turning Alice into Masquerade and her grandfather into Hal G. Meanwhile, the brawlers were trying to convince Alice to stay with them. She was almost convinced until Shun said, **

** "Now we know how Masquerade was always able to find us, because you were him!"**

**Those words hit her like stones, and she began to cry. Then Hal G took her away.**

** The brawlers were conflicted, they were happy that Dan won the battle, but they were also very worried about Alice. The brawlers looked everywhere for her. They went to Marucho's mansion, the park, Runo's house, and Alice's grandfather's lab, with no luck. They split up on their own hoping to cover more ground.**

** Marucho suggested that they all go home and start their searches there since fall semester of school was about to start for all of them. That meant that Marucho, Dan, and Runo would go back to Bayview, Julie would go back to Australia, and shun would go to Japan.**

**A few weeks later….**

** Shun was in the woods, he was doing his regular ninja training which involved lots of jumping with the occasional flip as his long raven hair flapped in the cold, crisp autumn air, when suddenly he heard a scream come from the other end of the woods. Without hesitation he followed the scream. He followed the scream until he reached a clearing. What he saw was most surprising, it was Alice, and she was not alone. She was being chased by an angry pack of wolves. Alice was scared and was trembling with fear. She was cornered. Shun instinctively jumped into action, using his ninja skills, he was able to chase them away. Shun turned to the red haired girl to see if she was Ok. She just stood there trembling for a minute, tears were forming in her eyes and then she broke down. Then Shun walked over to her and held her in his arms as if he had done it a million times before.**

"**It's Ok I'm right here." Shun said soothingly as he continued to hold her.**

** Finally, Alice stopped crying and looked up at his warm, brown eyes and asked him,**

** "Why are you helping me after all I have done? I don't deserve all this kindness."**

** Shun looked at her and responded,**

** "Because, you are our friend and friends stick together no matter what." **

** Then Shun asked,**

** "Would you like to stay at my house until we figure everything out?"**

** Then Alice looked at him still pink faced from crying and said,**

** "Sure. That would be nice."**

** As if on cue her tiredness kicked in and she fainted, and Shun was there to catch her as she fell. Then Shun who was also tired from the long day carried Alice back to his home wondering what awaited him for tomorrow.**

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter! I hope you click my friend the REVIEW button and tell me how you like it. I find that it is a little short I think the rest of the chapters are a little longer than this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like Shun is a little out of character in this chapter, but I promise LOTS of fluffiness. **

* * *

**Chapte****r 2**

That night, dreams of the evil Masquerade and Hal G haunted Alice's sleep and made her toss and turn until she awoke screaming in terror. Shun frantically ran into the room to see if she was Ok. He came in and sat by her and held her until she fell asleep again. Then as he was leaving he turned around and kissed her forehead and whispered,

"Sweet dreams Alice." Then he turned around and walked out of the room and went back to bed.

The next morning, Shun woke up to the smell of bacon frying. As he walked into the kitchen he saw the red haired girl standing there cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully as she fixed Shun a plate and set it in front of him.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to cook me breakfast. You're the guest." Shun said as he took a bite of the bacon.

_ "Yum, This taste delicious! How in the world did she learn to cook like this?"_ he thought to himself.

"Think of it as a thank you for helping me." Alice responded cheerfully as she fixed herself a plate and sat down.

"Alice." Shun said sternly as he turned to face his red headed friend, "We need to talk. Why did you run away like you did?"

"Oh Shun! I didn't think that anyone could forgive me after what I did." Alice said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't blame yourself. You weren't in control of your actions. The negative energy was controlling you without you even knowing it." Shun said soothingly.

"We were all very worried about you." he continued. "We have been looking for you everywhere."

"You have?" Alice asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes." Replied Shun as he reached out to wipe the tear away. "You may not realize it, but we all care about you very much and no matter what we will always forgive you because we are your friends."

Alice was stunned; no one had ever told her that before. She just stared at the brown eyed boy for a long time before she stood up and gave Shun a huge hug.

"Thank you for being a good friend." Said Alice quietly as she pulled away from the raven headed boy.

"Anytime." Said Shun as he picked up his plate and as he headed for the sink, Alice stopped him and said,

"Let me do the dishes."

Before Shun could object, Alice took the plate from him and went to the sink and began to clean.

Later that evening, Shun and Alice decided to watch a movie on demand. They couldn't decide on what they wanted. Finally Shun decided to let Alice pick the movie. The raven haired boy instantly regretted his choice. Shun couldn't believe it when she chose the movie _Beastly._

"Really Alice, You really expect me to watch a modern day "Beauty and the Beast" story?"

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the couch next to Alice watching _Beastly._ It was a total chick flick. How in the world did she convince him to watch such a girly, romantic movie? He looked over and saw the red haired girl watching the movie with complete interest. He realized right then that he really liked seeing her happy. After the movie he saw that Alice had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He carefully picked her up and carried her up to the guest room and tucked her into bed. Before he left just like he did the night before, he leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead and whispered the same three words into her ear,

"Sweet dreams Alice"

He turned around and looked at the young girl and realized that she looked cute when she slept. He couldn't help but smile, he blushed at his thoughts and was glad that Alice wasn't awake to see him like that. Then Shun left the room and went to bed. As he was lying in bed he wondered how much longer Alice was going to be staying with him. Not that he minded. He really enjoyed her company. That was his last thought as sleep began to overcome him and whisk him into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So, did u all like it? It was my favorite one 2 write. I want 2 know u guys think, so PLEASE R&R.**


End file.
